Her
by LilManiac
Summary: Just a short little one shot, from Donnie's POV. Please feel free to let me know how it is :)


**All right, I'm going to give this a shot. I've never really tried this kind of stuff before, so please, be gentle! And thanks for reading if you do! :D**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Donnie resisted a yawn, instead stretching his arms above his head, feeling his muscles protest at the movement. It felt good to get out of that hunched position he'd been in it for so long…

He had working through most of the night, and all through the day, trying to track the Foots movements. He was trying to find out what they had up their sleeve next, but… each lead he had followed had turned up empty. And frankly, he deserved… and needed… a break.

He wondered if his new alien friend, Ithiell, would be able to dig up something he hadn't, yet didn't put much faith in that idea. Surprisingly, he and Ithiell were fairly matched in intellect, besides Ithiell having more experience with the "alien" side of things. Still… wouldn't hurt to ask for his assistance. After all, this concerned him and his team as well.

He turned in his chair, and his gloomy thoughts lifted, seeing who had arrived not long ago. He knew she had been around for at least half an hour, but he had been so focused on a lead that he hadn't paid her much mind. Now, he wish he had.

Her chestnut brown hair was out, and hung loosely at her shoulders, which was rare to see. She was twirling a few strands in her fingers as she sat next to Mikey, who was showing her a game of some sort. Leo was on the arm beside her, Raph on the other. Leo was saying something about their next step, and Raph was being his usual curt self.

Her beautiful green eyes went from Leo to Mikey, who kept taking her attention away from the discussion they were having. His youngest brother was easily excitable, especially when it came to fun and… flirting.

"Aren't these 'ninja' skills just awesome?" He nudged her a little, and she nodded a little.

"Very awesome Mikey" She responded, before giving Leo an apologetic smile. Her smile… any kind of smile that graced her lips… just made Donnie's mood brighten.

To Donnie, she was everything he ever wanted. She was pretty, smart, and she knew how to defend herself, as well as her friends. I mean, sure, her self-defence skills were nowhere near the level he and his brothers had achieved, but it was still enough to catch his attention that night almost a year ago…

" _Guys, over here!" Mikey called, and Donnie inwardly cringed. They were already late getting back home, and they couldn't keep-_

" _Whoa!" Raph's reaction got his attention, and he followed his brothers to the edge of the building, looking over cautiously and taking in the scene._

 _His eyes widened when he realised it was a girl, probably around the same age as them, putting up one hell of a fight with a group of what looked like gang members. He counted at least five.  
_

" _This isn't good" Leo muttered from his other side, and Raph grunted in response. But he was watching as the girl threw one of her attackers over her shoulder, before grabbing his arm and twisting it, hearing the gang member cry out in pain._

 _Another gang member approached her, which forced her to let go of her current opponent, getting into a fighting stance._

" _Should we…" Donnie stopped, looking towards the oldest brother. Leo looked almost torn._

" _Nah, she's got this" Raph huffed, smiling a little at the show before them._

" _Uh, I don't-" Mikey was cut off when they all saw the person creeping up behind her, but before any of them could cry out, he hit the girl with a metal pipe, and hard._

 _She fell face first, and they could all see the dark spot on the back of her head beginning to grow…_

" _Go! Now!" Leo demanded, but none of them had even waited to hear the rest of the command…_

"Come on Mikey, play time is over" Leo coaxed the youngest brother, bringing Donnie back to his senses. He would have laughed at the look on Mikey's face, if another pair of eyes weren't now on him.

"Hey you, about time you came back to the real world" She said, moving to get up, just as he rose from his chair. He ignored his aching legs, instead moving towards her as she came to greet him.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly as he reached her, rubbing the back of his head a little "I thought I was really onto something, but-"

"Hey" Her warm hands resting on his plastron made his heart skip a beat, looking up at him and smiling. That smile was now for him…

"It's all right, I know how you get" Slowly, she leaned up, and her lips met his in a gentle peck, which he gladly returned. Her lips were so soft… how had he gotten so lucky!

The year had been stressful to say the least, their mutual goal making the two groups grow close, relying in each other in the heat of battle, and finally succeeding. None of them left that final battle with at least one scar, either physical or mental.

But… even through all that… he fell for the girl in front of him. What had surprised him more, was that she'd fallen for him too. Just the sight of her… made him unbelievably happy.

"Well, still-" He tried to say, but a finger on his lips stopped him.

"I think… what you need… is some coffee" She smiled again, patting a chest as he couldn't hide a small smirk.

"You may be right" He moved towards the kitchen, but she stopped him. Then, without a word, she headed towards the kitchen herself, giving him one last warning look before she disappeared through the doorway.

He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, realising she was going to make his favourite beverage for him.

"Dude, are you two done?" Mikey muttered, turning Donnie's attention back to him "You make me sick"

"That's only cause she chose 'im instead of you" Raph nudged Mikey, none too gently, almost making him go sprawling onto the floor. Donnie could only shake his head. He knew Mikey was happy for the two, though his active attempts to flirt with her were getting slightly aggravating.

Or perhaps it was just his lack of sleep and sudden craving for coffee…

"No… it's cause it's-"

"Gross, we get it Mikey" Leo rolled his eyes, helping the youngest up before turning to Donnie.

"Did you find anything?"

Donnie's mood soured a little "No… I thought I almost had something, but… well, it turned up empty just like the last… however many leads"

He shifted his glasses up a little, watching his oldest brother frown "This isn't good"

Donnie nodded, agreeing with a short hum. Whatever the Foot were up to, it was big… _really_ big. But Donnie couldn't even find a scrap of solid evidence pointing to what they had planned.

"Could always-"

"No" Leo cut Raph off, pointing in his direction "We are _not_ letting her take that kind of risk again"

"But she's-"

"No" Leo was more forceful, and he saw Raph move towards the eldest, and Donnie knew he had to do something before it got worse. He started to step forward-

"Hey!" A shout from the kitchen, and they all turned to see that she was back in the room, holding a steaming mug in one hand and pointing at the two bristling brothers with the other.

"Don't make me do it" She warned, seeing Leo and Raph size each other up once more, before Raph stepped back.

"Wasn't gonna" He half glared at her, and she returned it, now pointing at him.

"Raph, I think I know you by now. Don't. We follow Leo's lead on this, okay?"

More glaring, which she returned with her own unwavering one.

The air grew tense, before Raph looked away first, grumbling something and heading into the dojo. Even Donnie was impressed.

"Well, that takes care of him" She now moved towards Donnie, grabbing his free arm and gently leading him over to the couch she'd been at. Her touch sent tingles up his arm, making him smile without realising it. She sat him down, then handed him the mug.

"Drink up, made it just the way you like" She sat beside him now, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Still think it's creepy how you can stare Raph down" Mikey muttered, turning back to the game.

"I've stared down planet stealing aliens… I think I can handle a Raph moodswing" She sighed a little against him, and he almost forgot the coffee. Having her near him… it was an incredible feeling.

In spite of everything, he took a sip of the fresh brew, feeling it hit the spot as it went down. Yes… this was what he needed. And she knew just how to make it.

"As much as I hate to say it, Raph might be right" Leo rubbed his temple, going to stand in front of them "We might need your… special skills… if we can't find anything soon"

"No worries Leo" She half saluted him "You know I'm a team player"

Surprisingly, Leo let out a short laugh, shaking his head "I wouldn't say that"

"Oh come on Leo, she's done really well so far… I mean, we're all still alive, so that has to count, right?" Donnie took another gulp of coffee, almost choking on it when she slapped the back of his neck a little.

"Hey, I've done more than keep you alive, _mister_ "

He looked up at her, seeing a similar stare to what she had just given the hot headed turtle, trying to smile reassuringly at her.

"I know, you know I'm just teasing" He mustered his courage, taking her hand in his much larger one, planting a soft kiss on the back it. When her face softened, he knew he'd taken the correct approach.

"Yeah, I know… I'm lucky to have a turtle boyfriend such as you" She smirked at him, now squeezing his hand lightly. He returned it, unable to turn his eyes away from her. She really was an amazing girl, and he had been surprised when she hadn't chosen their fearless leader, or even Mikey. Yet… she'd kissed _him_ , just before the last battle. Chosen him, even though he was just-

"Get a room" Mikey muttered, before Leo clearing his throat got all their attention.

"Now that's... settled, we need to-"

The shrill beep of Donnie's computer had all of them up and alert before anyone could blink. Mug forgotten, Donnie rushed over to his computer, his fingers now flying over one of the keyboards, before moving to another and looking up at the monitors.

"Guys! We have a breach! "

"Where?"

"East tunnel! I think it's the Foot!"

"Gear up!" Instantly Leo was in leader mode, and he and Mikey followed Leo into the dojo to grab their weapons. They sped out, Raph in tow, heading towards the door. Leo suddenly skidded to a stop, causing the three to almost run into him.

"Oy! Leo!"

But Donnie was already following his gaze, towards the girl who was standing there, looking a little lost on it all. His gorgeous girl…

"Jade, you comin or what?" Leo grinned suddenly, making Donne smile too. He was including her in the fight, which he knew would make her happy. And he knew he was right, by the relieved look that overcame her face, and she jumped into action.

"You betcha" She was soon following them out the door, running right beside Donnie.

 _If only our enemy knew what was about to hit them…_


End file.
